


Scene

by crystal_rose, VirusZeref



Series: Poly Young Justice [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Collaboration, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_rose/pseuds/crystal_rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: "Kon-El on your knees. Now.""Yes Sir," he certainly did not squeak out as he dropped down into a kneeling position.





	Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all, it's Virus!  
> So this is a collaboration with crystal_rose ^ ^ we RPed this a while back and we both edited and turned it into a fic. Originally I planned for this scene to be in Seven Hearts Together but decided to post this one as a separate fic. It still in the canon of Seven Hearts Together tho!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Also let me or crystal_rose know if we missed any tags or grammar errors)

Dick tapped his foot on the ground, slightly agitated after the recent mission. A mission where Connor basically exploded and put everyone in danger. The former boy wonder pressed a small kiss to Wally's head before heading towards Connor's general direction, nodding his head to Zatanna as he slowly got into his Dominant persona. She kissed his cheek before tending to Artemis and the others, slightly pretending she wasn’t watching the scene unfold. Zatanna smiled at Connor, ready to step into her own Dom persona if needed to.  

  
  


" **Kon-El** on your knees. Now."

 

Kryptonian biology notwithstanding, Connor still felt a chill run down his spine at the sound of Dick's voice. He knew very well what the consequences were for his outburst, and boy was he ready for them.

 

"Yes Sir," he certainly did not squeak out as he dropped down into a kneeling position.

 

Dick gave him a stern smile and softly stroked his chin before harshly grabbing it between two fingers, "I'm going to say this once, and I expect a damn good answer. What was the reason for that outburst? You caused us to nearly fail a mission, and I will not take that lightly Kon-El.” His eyes asking Connor if doing this scene was okay. The clone nodded his head, mouthing the words, I’m okay. Color is green.

 

The scene continued once more as Connor's eyes narrowed and ran away from Dick's gaze. He knew what happened, and he could remember every thought that went through his head when he had gone ballistic on those three bagged enemies. No one talks that way about his teammates, especially Dick. At the first muttered comment about Robin being there just for Batman to, as they said, 'get his kicks,' Connor just lost it.

 

The problem was, whenever Dick spoke to Connor in that voice, he struggled to hold on to 'Connor', and not slide right into the mindset of ‘Kon-El, dirty slut of Mount Justice.'

 

"Kon-El you're already in trouble because of the mission, do not test my patience." Dick's hand trailed to Connor's button-up shirt, slowly popping open the buttons. 

 

"You have ten seconds to answer me by the way."

 

“But-”

 

“Ten, nine, eight-”

 

“......” Connor started fidgeting on his knees, looking everywhere 

 

“Seven, six, five, four-”

 

"THEY WERE TALKING TRASH ABOUT YOU" came out in a slightly garbled rush, leaving Connor-- no, Kon, slightly breathless. "They were saying stuff about you and Batman, like how he must be using you for..." Kon trailed off, shaking slightly at the look in Dick's eyes.

 

Oh?

 

OH!

 

Dick's gaze softens and his grip on Connor’s chin lessen, "Oh baby boy that was why? I forgive you sweetheart, but you cannot go unpunished. A punishment is still a punishment, what you did jeopardized everyone. I need you in the kitchen, clothes off completely, I will have the team in and you will finger yourself until you get permission to come. Understand?"

 

Kon has to have a fever because that sudden flush of heat from Dick's gentle yet stern command couldn't have been normal. Or, maybe that was just due to how turned on he was. In three seconds. Damn his super stamina, he was just a teenager, and Dick in Dom mode was really freaking hot.

Kon let out a rushed "Yes sir," as he scrambled to his feet and rushed into the kitchen, nearly tripping on his pants in the process.

 

Dick called out to him, "Don't touch yourself!"

 

He then walked into the living room and gestured to everyone else, "Kon-El has something he wants to show everyone in the kitchen."

 

Everyone got up and followed Dick, it was pretty standard when Dick, Zatanna, or anyone else to used Connor's Kryptonian name whether he was in his Sub mindset or during a scene. This was a suggestion from Dinah so Connor can distinguish times to be a Sub and times to be himself. 

 

And it worked smoothly. There were times when someone mistakenly called him Kon-El out of scenes, but for the record, that idea worked perfectly for their group.

 

Meanwhile and oddly enough, these times were when Kon had the most difficulty controlling his strength. It wasn't exactly easy to only squeeze out what lube he needed, instead of just crushing the whole thing. Kon had made plenty of messes that way before, and he made sure to be extra careful when drizzling the clear liquid on his fingers. No messes or his punishment would be even worse. He was just getting himself situated on the kitchen island, specially reinforced for just this reason, when the rest of the team began to file in.

 

They all were used to this sort of display, so the whole team had lube stashed everywhere, including the training area, the hangar, and, of course, the kitchen.

Dick chuckled, "Such a slut, aren't you Kon?" he walked towards the island where Kon sat obediently on his knees, and begun to mouth at Kon's neck, before turning to everyone else.

 

"Remember how only I and Zee are permitted touch one of you, whenever you're being punished? Zatanna and I agree that today, you can touch Kon to your greatest desire. But makes sure he doesn't come, it would be a shame to have to punish one of you and Kon."

 

A breath of excitement echoed as everyone's gaze focused on Kon, already beginning to blush a slightly pink from embarrassment and arousal. 

  
  


"Sir, may I please start? I'll be good I swear, please..." Kon was never ashamed to beg or felt shame in general. That was not a social cue stuffed in his head at Cadmus, and when it was explained to him later he decided that he had better things to do with his time.

  
  


Like fingering himself open while his team watched.

 

The former boy wonder nodded, his hands brushing against the clone's nipples, "Of course baby boy, make it a good show."

 

Zatanna purred in delight and with a quick spell, created two plush, red velvet chair to sit on, 

 

"Yes Kon, put on a wonderful show, darling.”

 

Kon went at it with a will and a whimper. From his kneeling position, he easily reached behind his back and slid one finger inside himself with no preamble. He wanted to feel full...

 

Kaldur slid around behind him, gently touching his hands and slowing Kon down. "Easy there, beautiful," he soothed as the Atlantean began directing Kon's movements. "You have all the time in the world."

 

Dick let out a low growl as he started mouthing at Kon's neck again, "You're just a simple slut aren't you Kon-El. Too impatient to tease yourself but wanting to feel full. Heh, we spoil you too much darling, wouldn't you agree Zee?"

 

Zatanna hummed in response, her chair automatically moving closer, "Indeed, but we spoil all our darlings, love."

 

Dick and Zee's words did nothing to penetrate the fog of arousal Kon was swimming in, only make it worse. Even so, he knew they wanted him slow down like Kaldur did. He tried responding, but words were difficult when his own fingers were up to his ass. 

Kaldur stepped back now that Kon had finally slowed down, and watched as their boy's movements started to shift from rushed desperation to sinuous pleasure. 

 

Their sweet slut was finally starting the show.

 

Dick licked up the clone's neck before pulled back, sitting in the red velvet chair that Zatanna created watching, "You can add a third finger, my dirty slut, I know how much you desperately want to be full."

 

Zatanna hummed in agreement while stroking Artemis's hair with her free hand, "And let those noises out your whore. We all know you're not an angel, wouldn't you agree Walls?" The redhead speedster nodded, "Of course Mistress."

 

Kon bit his lip as the first true moans threatened to slip out. He wanted to say so many things, how good Dick's hands had felt, how full his own fingers made him, but something was holding him back. Something was. . . missing.

 

Zee's eyes lit up as she realized what he needed. With a muttered spell, glowing cuffs encircled his ankles and wrists, holding him in place while still giving him the freedom to continue fucking himself.

 

Kon's eyes went wide, and he released his lip with a loud cry. Another glowing band lifted up, and secured itself around his neck, pulling him down until he was bent over with his ass in the air, trussed up like a turkey and grinding on his hand.

 

Dick shuddered with pleasure, his cock straining in his pants sending a grin Zatanna's way.

 

She smiled coyly and got up from her chair, and kneeling to Kon's level and lifted his chin, "I did something for you slut, aren't you going to thank me?" 

 

Wally let out a small moan at the sight, leaning into the touch of Kaldur. M'Gann and Artemis giggled as they continued to watch, M'Gann crawling to Dick and nuzzling his hand. Dick smiled and stroked her chin, "Good girl."

 

M'Gann leaned into Dick's touch, settling happily at his feet, "His mouth looks lonely, may I keep him company, Master?" 

 

Artemis scrambled to sit behind M'Gann, gently pulling at her clothes. She hoped that her friend wouldn't mind Artemis eating her out at the same time. Nobody said the others couldn't come, did they? Only Kon wasn't allowed, and Artemis was fine with that.

 

She had plenty of ways to occupy herself.

 

"Yes you may, baby girl, have yourself a treat. Kaldur do you may occupying Kon's backside, he doesn't seem full enough."

 

Kaldur nods and padded over behind the clone, lubing up his own fingers with the discarded tube of lube and stuck two inside.  Wally crawls over to Dick and mouthed at the other male's cock, pleading with his eyes. Dick purred and nodded, "Of course baby doll, you can suck me."

 

Zatanna purred and the tip of her finger touched Kon's leaking cock, causing the clone to jolt with pleasure, "Oh? You like this, you fifthly slut? You didn't forget who owns this cock now, did you? Your Mistress wants an answer, darling."

 

Kon fought through the fog to give an answer.

 

"Nnnhhh, y-you, Mistress. You own my cock, you own me." Any more he might have tried to say was cut off as M'Gann floated up to press her lips against his, leaving her own hips at the same height as Artemis's head. 

 

Zatanna looked around at Artemis and Wally on the floor, one eating out M'Gann and the other sucking Dick's cock. "Aww, look at them, playing so nicely. Aren't they adorable?"

 

Dick hummed and nodded, "Indeed, they are adorable, remind me to reward them later, when we are done, Zee."

 

Wally let out a moan at the mention of getting a reward, but pulled off to ask a question, "Is Kon going to start begging to cum?"

 

Dick blinked and looked back at Kon, "Good question darling, but I believe Zee wanted to try something. Zee, love, catch." 

 

The magician caught the small object tossed at her and looked at it before grinning, "Thank you, it's perfect. M'Gann my precious girl, move please I need to attach something to our slut first." As M'Gann pulled away, Zatanna reached down to attach a cock ring, however, this cock was forged from pink kryptonite. A rare type, one that increases lust within a Kryptonian.

 

"Enjoy sweetheart~"

 

Kon saw it coming, knew what was about to happen, but by god, there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

 

As Zatanna moved her hands from Kon's cock, their favorite cock slut started shaking from how turned on he was. Lust seemed to pulse through him from the ring, and if it wasn't for the collar and cuffs holding him up he would have collapsed.

 

Kaldur gave him a gentle smile from behind, and added another finger, stretching Kon's asshole even further. "There you go, who's a good slut?"

Dick watched Kon let out a loud choked up moan, his body shuddering with pleasure. The clone looked good like this.

 

Very good.

 

"Kaldur asked a question Kon-El, answer him, and perhaps if you beg hard enough, maybe Zee and I will cut the punishment short and let you come." he purred out, letting out a groan himself as Wally used his tongue to suck on the tip of his cock.

 

Zatanna smiled like a vixen as she spoke to Kon, "You look so fuckable Kon, is that your goal? Making yourself more and more of a slut. I should just probably just stuff a vibrator up your hole and force you to stand in a mission briefing with the League. Shivering and letting out moans and whimpers knowing exactly who you belong to."

Imagining standing in front of the older members of the Justice League, standing in front of Superman of all people, seemed to unlock Kon's words:

"I'm good, I'm a good slut, please Master, Mistress, I've been very good and I promise to be good, please, may I come? I'm yours, I'm yours-" his voice hitched as Kaldur hit a particularly sensitive area.

  
  


"I swear I'm yours, and I always will be."

 

Zatanna and Dick smiled and looked at each other nodding, "Alright slut, you did well and you deserve a reward." 

 

Dick spoke then, "Kadalur love, would you like to fuck Kon? You can remove his cock ring if you like, but Kon-El doesn't come until Kaldur comes in you."

 

Wally shivered at Dick's voice. 

 

Everyone can agree, when Dick was in Dom's Mode and spoke, it was sexy, mysterious, and alluring. Zatanna shuddered with pleasure slightly at the voice. 

 

Kaldur nodded once, removed his and Kon's fingers, and Kon heard the pop and squish of lube being applied. Shuddering at Dick's authoritative tone, he was still taken by surprise when Kaldur pushed in. 

 

There, that was what Kon was looking for. That feeling of fullness, that he was no longer alone in his own body.

 

"Oh yes, please Kaldur, please fuck me."

 

Kon's moans shifted into whines punctuating Kaldur's every movement, while not really kissing M'Gann but breathing the same air as her, mouths so close together that Kon's every cry echoed into a yelp from the young Martian as Artemis happily devoured her from behind. 

 

"Good boy, Kon-El. What a good little whore, not bumping our precious little dumpling." Zatanna continued to praise him as the world seemed to narrow down around the heat and pressure of Kaldur's cock against Kon's prostate.

 

Artemis hummed in agreement as she happily devoured M'Gann, relishing in the yelps and moans of the female alien.

 

Wally, still happily sucking Dick's cock, let out a quiet whine and brushed his hand against Dick's in a small beg for attention before the big finale, while right behind his head Kon's own cock throbbed, still trapped by the pink cock ring and flushed several shades darker. Kon's whines picked up in both pace, and pitch as Kaldur committed to fucking him senseless.

 

Zatanna stood, reached out, and turned Kaldur's face to make eye contact.

 

"Well, Champ? Are you going to take it off, or do you want to leave the ring on?"

 

Kaldur understandably caught up in fucking Kon, had to take a few seconds to answer. "He's been good. Take-nngh-take it off."

 

Zatanna nods and removed it with a snap of her fingers, "Good, now Kon-El you can come, but only when Kaldur does okay baby boy?"

 

Dick pulled Wally off his cock and kissed him deeply, opening the redhead's mouth to push his tongue inside. The speedster let out a shudder as he came then and here. 

Dick pulled away with a coy smile on his face, "Oh? You came baby boy. Here, you can sit on my lap and watch the show darling."

 

M'Gann pulled away to give Kon and Kaldur more room, only to be pulled down into Artemis's lap. The two girls giggled and played with each other while watching Kon's face turn pink as well. 

 

The world seemed to collapse around Kon as every sensation sank into a single point, not yet, not yet, not yet not yet notyetnotyetnotyet-

 

Kaldur shook, buried his face in Kon's shoulder, gasped, reached around and threw off the cock ring-

 

NOW.

 

Dick purred as he watched Kon come, and come hard, the clone letting out a guttural cry of pleasure. Zatanna clapped her hands with glee as he did, leaning down to kiss him.

 

"Good boy Connor, you did very well.” The sudden switch to Kon’s Earth name, they have found makes it easier for the clone to come back to himself. Wally whined from his place on Dick’s lap, eager to go over to the others on the kitchen’s island. Dick gave a swift kiss on Wally’s neck before giving him the okay to go. 

 

Gentle hands from every direction -- Kon wasn't sure from who, helped turn him over, and a weight was laid next to him. He didn't know when the cuffs and collar had disappeared, but he knew what Wally felt like. Even though his limbs still felt like jelly, he raised his arms to hold their little speedster securely in place.

 

Artemis perked up. "Master, can I ride him? Please?" M'Gann, currently riding Artemis's fingers, seemed to shudder at the thought, finally reaching her own limit and coming apart in the archer's arms.

 

"Yes of course." 

 

Dick and Zatanna both sat back in their chairs, "Okay darlings, you can have fun. We will be here watching you all."

 

Artemis padded over to Zee, with the female alien in her arms. She helped M'Gann into Zatanna's lap for a cuddle and practically catapulted herself onto Wally. "You ready for this, Baywatch? I'm gonna rock your world."

 

Kon and Wally looked at each other, and then at Artemis. This was gonna be a long night.

 

Wally nods, purring, "You know I'm ready."

 

Artemis grabbed the lube with a sly smile, slicked Wally up, and slid him home. After so much time spent teasing themselves with getting the others off, they really didn't have as much time as either of them would like. In a rare display of aggressiveness, Wally's hands shot to Artemis's hips, stilling her jerky movements as they both chased their own ends.

 

Kon used the time to shake clear of the fog he always went under during a scene, and Connor started to drift back. He watched Wally tense up, Artemis's face scrunch, and held her steady as she started to slide off the exhausted speedster.

 

"Fastest teen alive, huh?"

 

Wally weakly punched him. "Super stamina, huh?"

 

“Touche, Wally. Touche.”

 

Zatanna smiled at the scene before her and clapped her hands getting their attention, "Alright darlings, slip off the island. Kaldur, please pick up Connor and met us all in my room alright? Dick my love, you have Wally."

 

"Of course my love." Dick waited till Artemis was off the speedster before picking up Wally bridal style, and heading towards Zatanna's room. Due to the magician's magic, it was much bigger than the other rooms, in addition, Zee had commissioned for a large tub fashioned to fit all of them.

 

Sliding into the hot tub had washed away the last wisps of submissive fog from Connor's mind, and with a satisfied grin on his face gathered M'Gann into his arms while Kaldur held him from behind. M’Gann was almost passed out, so they quickly helped her get clean and get out, towels drying her off on their own through Zee's magic and bundling her to her own room to rest where the air was much cooler.

 

Zatanna smiled at Connor. "So Dick, how do you think our little champ did? Do you think he learned his lesson?" 

 

Dick hummed before answering, "Of course he did, but if not I can always tie him up and leave him wanting and aching for the rest of the night." The Nightwing had Wally in his arms, washing the boy's hair.

 

“You’re full of surprises.”

 

Dick let out his signature, pressing a soft kiss on Zatanna’s lips, “Of course I am.”

 

Kaldur used his own magic to efficiently clean everyone from head to toe, lingering gently on particularly sensitive places and saving Dick and Zatanna for last. "Sir, Mistress, don't you wanna come too?"

 

What?

 

Ohhhhhhhh. They forgot about themselves, lost in the pleasure of watching their subs play with each other. In addition to focusing on Connor’s punishment. 

 

Kaldur smiled as the water began to glow and pulse. "We can help with that if you wish."

 

Connor exchanged glances first with Artemis, then with Wally. The three of them grinned at each other, then turned on their cuddlers, Artemis to Zee, and Wally to Dick.

 

"Please, may we get you off?"

 

Connor choked on a laugh as the water suddenly bubbled like a miniature geyser. "Easy there Kaldur, don't wanna drown the lot of us, yeah?"

 

Dick chuckled, "Calm yourself Kon, and yes, Kaldur and you made get us off."

 

Hearing his Kryptonian name made Connor's vision begin to fog over once more, Kon fighting to take over once more, but Connor forced that part of him to stay calm. He wasn't gonna be taking anything for himself this round, but instead, he was focused on Dick and Zatanna. 

 

As were the others, including a very giggly and wiggling Wally in Dick's lap.

 

Zatanna giggled and gestured to her subs, "go ahead darlings, get us off."

 

Wally filled his hands with water and poured it over Dick's head, to Connor's confusion. And again. And again. 

 

What is he doing? Artemis and Zee were curious as well until the water that soaked Dick's hair suddenly started glowing and pulsing with Kaldur's magic. 

 

OH.

 

The water began to move and ripple again, as Kaldur settled at the edge of the tub. Now it was his turn to watch.

 

Dick watched Wally before confused himself. What was pouring water over his head was going to do to get him and Zatanna off? 

 

Until the water started to soak into him. And fuck that felt really fucking good. As the water began to ripple, each other brushed over Dick's cock like Kaldur was touching it himself.

 

"F..Fuck...."

 

Connor's eyes went wide, and he held onto his coherence by his metaphorical fingernails. Sliding forward to sit in front of his Master and Mistress, he lifted both hands from the water and offered them to Dick and Zatanna.

 

"Please, use me to get off."

 

Zatanna purred and nodded her head, while Dick reached out to stroke Connor's chin.

 

Zatanna laid back resting on the warm marble edge of the tub, "Get us off baby boy."

 

Wally and Artemis reached out to help, and Zee's dominating smile turned to a slightly slack face of pleasure as several fingers (Connor? Artemis? She couldn't actually tell) began teasing her clit and circling her entrance, and soon she was happily riding a large and strong hand (Connor, definitely Connor. Artemis was the one playing with her clit, and also gently suckling her breast).

 

Dick let out a shuddered moan as Kaldur began sucking his cock, the water still rippling and moving around them. His commanding gaze was still there but it was slack with pleasure. He whined, bucking his hips, the tip of his cock hitting the back of the Atlantian's throat

 

"Good boy, good boys. And you, Miss Artemis, are doing so good as well, isn't she? Our sweet pets, being so good for us," Zatanna's voice grew rougher as she flew higher and higher, and after the evening they'd had?

 

She was so ready to see the stars.

 

Dick purred, bringing Kaldur closer to his cock, "Indeed Zee indeed-fuck!"

 

He let out a shudder breathe as the Altanian's hands brushed over his midriff moving up to his pecs

 

Kaldur and Wally both grinned at him and launched a double assault. Wally attached his lips to Dick's, and Kaldur slid under the water and engulfed his master's cock with his mouth and balls with his magic. More tendrils of power slid over to Zatanna, and inside her alongside Connor's fingers only to flare out. 

 

Being literally fucked by both alien and by magic made Zatanna lose her mind, and she came shuddering into the arms of her feisty little kitten with a quiet moan.

 

"Good, good boys, good kitten...." Her voice trailed off. It had been a long day, and that orgasm had left her feeling heavy and sated.

 

Dick shudder in pleasure, his and Wally's mouths were aggressively kissing. Finally *finally Dick pulled away gasping loudly with pleasure as he came. Kaldur managed to swallow the majority of cum with come dripping down the front of his mouth.

 

Dick smiled, "Good boy."

 

Kaldur looked up with a rare smile at the praise and drew close for a cuddle. Wally took the opportunity to be one of his favorite things - the meat of a Dick/Kaldur sandwich. Connor filled his arms with Zatanna and Artemis and gently helped them out of the tub and into fluffy bathrobes.

 

"Can I get you anything, Mistress? Miss Artemis?"

 

Dick drew his arms around Kaldur and Wally, content not leaving the warm waters of the bathtub.

 

Artemis and Zatanna shook their heads with Zee speaking, "No darling, you did very well."

 

Connor flushed with the praise and reached for a towel to dry himself off. He was still after all, and he didn't want to mess up his Mistress's nice clean floor after how well everyone had taken care of him tonight. 

 

"Master? Can I get anything for you?"

 

Dick nuzzled Wally and kissed Kaldur's cheek before pushing himself out of the tub, and dried himself off. 

 

Wally licked his lips at Dick's backside. A body that can be compared to Adonis. Hot damn.

 

Dick kissed Connor on the lips, his breath hot as he spoke to the clone, "Cuddle with me and Wally later baby boy?"

 

At the sound of his name, Wally scrambled out of the tub and into the extra soft towel set apart from the others just for him. It had lightning bolts on it. 

 

Kaldur followed, not bothering to wipe off the water but instead letting his skin absorb it, and watched Connor as he melted into Dick's mouth, nodding and letting out a small whine. "Yes sir, absolutely, can we do that now?"

 

"Not yet, my love, you and the rest need to eat. Then we will cuddle." Dick kissed him again, his hand on the back of the clone's neck pulling him closer to him. He pulled away, his lips an inch away from Connor's,

 

"You did so well on your punishment Connor. Are you alright? Did I hurt you in any way?"

 

Was there any doubt why Connor loved this man? 

 

"No sir, I'm not hurt at all. But I can hear Mistress and Miss Artemis in the kitchen, and I think I smell sausage?"

 

While everyone knew M'Gann loved baking, it wasn't until recently that they learned how much Artemis loved making breakfast. Having so much food available at all times was somewhat of a novelty for the archer, and she loved to take advantage of it. Breakfast food has become the usual post scene meal, and everyone loved contributing, for the most part. 

 

Wally would get impatient when he cooked, so he wasn't allowed near the stove.

 

No there was no doubt how much Connor loved and adored Dick.

 

"Artemis is cooking breakfast. Wally darling, go and change into your pajamas., same with you Connor and Kaldur" He ruffled the redhead's hair and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Dick hummed and mentally started to count the speedster's freckles. 

 

His subs were too cute.

 

"Yes sir," Wally and Kaldur chorused as they left, but Connor hesitated at the doorway. 

 

". . . Thank you, Sir. For all of this. And. . . I'm sorry for losing control during the mission." Connor looked at Dick, eyes soft. "I guess part of why I let myself go so far is that I know all of you will be there to bring me back."

 

Dick's eyes soften, "It's okay baby boy, it's okay. You are forgiven, my love."

 

He gestured to the water splashed out of the tub, "I will clean up okay? You go change."

 

Connor smiled and headed to his room. His room, because nobody else would enter unless he said that could. In his home. Where he lived with his team. His loves.

 

CADMUS had tried to condition him to never form attachments, to stay focused on what he had to do and nothing else. But here? 

 

He could bake with M'Gann. Run with Wally (one lap to the redhead's seven but who's counting). Spar with Kaldur. Explore the town of Artemis.

 

And hear Dick's voice, knowing he was safe while following his commands. 

 

Connor smiled to himself. Life out here was so much better.

 

Dick whistled as he wipes down the floors with extra towels before throwing them in the hamper before leaving. He padded down to his own room and threw on a white t-shirt and some pajama pants. 

 

The former Boy Wonder leave his room and walked down the hall to Connor's where he knocked.

 

"Babe? May I come in?"

 

Dick's question jolted Connor from his short reverie, and he quickly grabbed some sweatpants and one of the tank tops Artemis had got him last time they went into town. Something about sleeves being a crime for him. 

 

Tugging the shirt on, he called out, "Sure, come on in."

 

Dick opened the door and smiled at the clone, "Hey baby. You doing okay?"

 

Sue him for being a mama bird, he loves the clone and will always make sure he is okay. Physically Dick saw that he was fine. Mentally is unsure.

 

Connor had to laugh. "You're such a bat, Dick. I said I'm okay, and I'm really okay, but I'm also hungry so can we go get some food?"

 

He paused, thought for a moment, remembered not very long ago when Dick and Wally had a very similar interaction but Wally had really been trying to hide how shaken he'd been after a particularly nasty mission. Kids and drugs and sick perverts. "And no, that's not me deflecting. I'm really okay."

 

"Alright, I believe you," Dick said holding out his hand for the clone. Good Connor was okay and well.

 

Thank the gods

 

"Shall we darling?"

 

Connor's eyes crinkled at the size of his smile, and he took Dick's hand.

 

"Okay, love."

 

Dick pressed a kiss to the clone's hand and lead him into the kitchen when Artemis was waving a spoon in Wally's direction as he attempted and failed to snatch a piece of bacon.

 

"I'm hungry."

 

"You're going have to wait! I'm making two plate fills for you, patience!"

 

While Artemis was distracted, Connor managed to filch three pieces of the aforementioned bacon, and passed one to Dick before coming around and slipping the second to Wally. M'Gann and Kaldur watched and tried not to laugh when Artemis turned around, saw the depleted supply of bacon, and stood there speechless for a moment.

 

"Wait, what? Connor!!!"

 

She rounded on him, just to see the Kryptonian and Speedster happily munching.

 

Dick took a bite and hummed, "This is good darling."

 

Wally giggled, "Yep taste better when stolen."

 

Zatanna couldn't help but laugh as Artemis glared at the redhead and gave him the bird. She will not deny the scenes they all do are hot but seeing everyone happy and full of life. Her heart swelled.

 

The best thing that has ever happened to her.

 

Everyone heard in the mind-link and agreed wholeheartedly.

 

Yeah, this was the best thing that has happened to any of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos
> 
> Visit Virus on their Tumblr(s): virus-arc-tracer (Main) and viruscreates (Writing Blog)


End file.
